Angel
by Fauxhawk
Summary: The lives of those down on their luck are a transformed by one special individual. Mostly Undertaker; appearances by others. Rated M for a reason.
1. Book 1: Angel

_Rated M for drugs, sex, and rock and roll -- Except a little less rock and roll, and a little more gratuitous profanity and violence._

_Contains/mentions of m/f, m/m, f/f, m/m/f… You get where this is going, right?_

_It's a work of **fiction**__. Duh. Pretty much any character you recognize does not belong to me._

_______

**Book 1: Angel**

Raymond Fernandez.

Keith Franke.

Sherri Schrull.

I read the names on each gravestone as we walk. We're on one of our occasional midnight strolls through the cemetery before joining the boys at The Station. Angel is a few steps ahead of me, silent as usual. The guy talks less than I do, and that's saying something. He stops walking suddenly and stands with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing up at the sky. I take a seat on one of the larger headstones and turn my eyes upwards as well.

You don't see this kinda thing back in the city. Of course, I spent most of my time underground, in a cage when I lived there but that's besides the point. Out here, there are few street lights and a huge blanket of stars covers the sky. It's really quite lovely. I snort as I realize I just used the phrase 'quite lovely' seriously. The boys would kick my ass for that. Or not. They know better than to mess with me.

Angel is still standing there like some damn philosopher or something. He looks pale in the moonlight. Well, paler than normal. I'm pretty sure if he was any whiter, I could strip him down and pass him off as one of them Greek statues. He sure as hell has the body for it. Actually, I take that back. His dick is way too big. Seriously, what's the deal with those statues anyway? I smirk a little as I remember that time Trish dragged me along to the museum with her.

_"Large penises were considered comical back then. That's why all the statues look the way they do," she very eloquently explained to me._

_"Well, I s'pose it's good that I didn't live back then." I could already see her starting to frown, seeing where I was going. "I woulda been the biggest laughin' stock in the entire town with my--"_

_She yanked on my shirt with one hand to bring my head down to her level, and slapped her other hand on my mouth to shut me up._

I can still vividly recall the look on her face. And the one on the old lady that was standing next to us. Heh.

"Promise me you'll take care of her," Angel says suddenly, turning to look at me.

Her who? Did I miss something here? Seeing as being caught daydreaming wouldn't do well for my badass reputation, I decide to play it cool and look down between my legs at the gravestone under me. "Of old Phyllis here? I think it's a little late for her."

One corner of his lips turns upwards slightly and he glances down at my crotch. "You named your dick Phyllis?"

I roll my eyes at him and he turns his gaze upwards again. Silence. Now, I know I said that the stars looked nice, but they ain't _that _interesting. There's nothing else up there anyhow. Minutes tick by and it becomes apparent he's not going to say anything so I repeat my question out loud, "Who's her?"

"She'll come to you one day, Mark."

My eyebrows shoot up of their own accord. It's not too often I hear my name said. Hell, only a handful of people even know my real name.

"I promise," I say, even though I have no idea who he's talking about. He's never asked me for anything before. Ever. After all that's he's done for me, I figure I owe him a hell of a lot. Every single one of us living in his house does.

Angel looks at looks at me with a sad smile for a moment before turning and heading back to the car. I get up and follow him.


	2. 2

_If any of the chapters come out weird-looking, it's because I'm new here and still trying to figure out this manager/uploader thingy. Bear with me :P_  
_______

The music assaults my ears as we step through the doors of The Station. I look over at the main stage and sure enough, Nash and Jericho are up front and center, trying to get up close and personal with one of the dancers. Predictable is what those two are.

Word of our arrival gets back to Charlie quickly and he comes, with a girl on each arm, to greet us. "Angel! Taker!"

He's wearing one of his insanely bright coloured outfits, and I can't help but smirk as he shakes hands with Angel, who looks the complete opposite of Charlie, dressed in his usual all-black attire.

"Your guys are at your usual booth," he tells us. We thank him and head towards the back. He turns his attention to the other nearby patrons. As we pass by the bar I hear him yell.

"Who wants to take a ride on the hoooooo train?!"

I snort and Angel shakes his head. I'm about to make some smartass comment when I'm interrupted by some women at the bar.

"Hi Angel. Hi Taker, " they coo at us in unison. They look like Barbies. Blonde hair, too much make-up, plastic… everything. Plastic trashtastic is what Jericho would say.

Angel merely nods at them and keeps walking, while I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and manage to get out a polite "Evenin', ladies." I can't help but snicker at the comments they make after they think we're out of earshot.

"They are soooo hot."

"I bet Taker's cock is huge."

"You know why they call them the Princes of Darkness? I heard that one time they both…"

The club noise drowns out Barbie #3's comment. I roll my eyes at the Princes of Darkness comment.

Angel turns to me with a raised eyebrow as we reach our booth . "Quite the imagination they have there, hm?"

"Excuse me?" I mock glare at him and stand with my hands on my hips, secretly glad that he seems to be out of whatever funk he was in earlier at the cemetery. Broody Angel is no fun. "I'm hung like a bull and you know it."

He pretends to think about it for a moment. "No… No, I can't say I do," he says. I can see that his lips are twitching in an effort not to smile.

"Well then I reckon you should take another look at the goods before you go around slandering them." I gesture to the front of my pants.

He glances over at our booth a few feet away where Hunter and Shawn are looking at us curiously, probably wondering why I was pointing at my crotch. I'm surprised to see Trish and Becca here too. Randy's busy ogling the dancers on the stage. Angel looks back at me and devious look comes into his eyes, and for a brief moment I wonder what I've gotten myself into. Angel shrugs and goes straight for my zipper and gets it about three quarters of the way down before Randy suddenly notices and yells from our table. "Oh my god. What the hell are you faggots doing?!"

Angel laughs out loud and he goes to sit down at the booth. I keep standing because there's no place left to sit. I steal Randy's pint of beer off the table and take a long swig. "What's the matter, boy? 'Fraid my dick will make yours look tiny?"

He scowls at me at flags a waitress down to bring more drinks. "No. I just don't need to be seen hanging 'round a buncha homos."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Can you say homophobia?"

"Ya know, Randy. We all know you're hiding in the closet. It must be awful lonely in there," Shawn remarks.

"Yeah if you come out, me and Shawn will show you a real good time if ya know what I mean." Hunter manages a very convincing leer at Randy for all of two seconds before bursting into laughter.

Becca stands and lets me sit down. She's about to go and get another chair but makes a surprised squeak as I grabbed her by the hips and pull her onto my lap. I kinda like that noise. The guys argue back and forth while Becca keeps wiggling around in my lap, on purpose no doubt.

"Stop moving," I growl quietly in her ear.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," she says and turns her head to face me, trying for the innocent look. Innocent, my ass. I nip her ear and she makes that surprised noise again. My cock twitches in its confines. Oh yeah, I definitely like that sound.

Angel gives me a knowing smirk and leans over to put his head on my shoulder so he can look Becca in the eye. "You okay there?"

She nods at him and quickly turns her head to face the other direction. Her cheeks are flushed an interesting shade of pink and she shifts uncomfortably in my lap. Damn, if she keeps moving around, both of us are gonna be real uncomfortable. I know full well she's got the hots for Angel. Every since she entered the house for the first time with Shawn, she's been casting furtive looks his way. Well, they would've been furtive if I hadn't noticed them. That and she drops the subtle question or comment about him during our occasional bedtime talks in my room. Again, not so subtle to me. Angel is either playing it hard to get, or he's really really ignorant.

"Anyways, Bec and I are gonna head out," Trish says.

"We are?" Becca asks as she gets up and stands.

"We are." Trish climbs over Angel, flashing him a smile when he arches his eyebrows at her. She's about to climb over me to exit the booth when she notices that my fly is still open.

"If you're not careful, you'll catch a draft," she murmurs, tongue-in-cheek.

"I think I can handle it," I reply coolly.

"Oh but I'm sure there are people who need you in good working order so..." She trails off and carefully zips me up, and gives me a pat and a squeeze, eliciting a grunt from me. Saucy wench.

She places a quick kiss to Becca's lips, grabs her hand, and they head for the exit.

"Wow," Randy says. He's got the most priceless look on his face and I really wish I had a camera to capture the moment, just so I can throw it back in his face.

Of course, I knew already about Trish and Becca. It pays to observant and stealthy like me. And lucky I guess. That one time I didn't come here with the rest of the boys a couple weeks ago, I walked in on a naked Becca on her bed with a certain blonde woman between her legs. Being the consummate gentleman that I am, I left them to their own devices. I had a hard time sleeping that night, if you catch my drift. Really fuckin' hard.

Charlie comes by our table to ask us if there's anything else he can do for us. He's got two new girls with him, a brunette and a redhead. The redhead's wearing a tight-fitting shirt and cargo pants, which would seem out of place at any other strip club, but Charlie's a nice guy and lets his girls do whatever the hell they want. What catches my attention more than the pants is the purple thong that's peeping out above the waistline. Mmm yeah, there's something Charlie can do for me alright. Angel beats me to the punch.

"Any way I can take Red off your hands tonight?" he asks Charlie. I really really_ really _feel like throttling Angel right now.

"Whadya say, babe?" Charlie asks her. Like I said, Charlie treats his girls real nice. She nods.

"She's all yours, Angel."

Grumbling, I get up so Angel can. He looks at me as he's getting up, and laughs when he sees my face. I'm trying really hard not to look like a petulant child or something, but obviously he sees right through me. He gives me a sly look, wraps an arm around Red's waist and plants a long, sensual kiss on her, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulls away. She's panting by the end of it, while I'm trying not to. I hate you, Angel.

He grins at me before turning to her and saying, "Would you be totally opposed to Taker joining us tonight?"

"I'm up for anything you're up for." She gives me a sexy smirk and slips her hand underneath Angel's shirt to stroke his chest, watching me the whole time. Have I mentioned how much I love Angel lately?


	3. 3

_Unbridled smuttiness ahead. Skip this chapter if it's not your cup of tea. _

___

Red guides us into one of the private rooms of The Station. It's lightly decorated and furnished with a bed, a couch and an armchair. She shoves Angel into the chair. Oh feisty, I like that. She begins a slow strip tease and I sprawl out on the couch opposite them to enjoy the show. As she's removing her pants, she looks over her shoulder at me. My eyes drop to her ass, still clad in that purple thong. My dick jerks in my jeans. Damn, that's a nice ass. I'm itching to go over and give it a firm squeeze. Or ten.

She straddles Angel, grinding her hips into his while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, purposely brushing over his nipples. She whips off his shirt and kneels on the floor in front of him to start working on his pants. Soon the pants are off too and Red gives a soft 'mmm' as she regards his naked form. He's been silent the whole time but I can tell he's enjoying this judging by the erection he's sporting. It takes a lot to get him vocal.

She kisses the underside of his cock and licks him from base to tip. Angel closes his eyes and threads his fingers in her hair when she wraps her lips around the head and sucks lightly. My own cock throbs as I imagine what her lips would feel like on me. His eyes fly open when she gets up suddenly and takes him by the arm over to the bed. I chuckle at the squeal that issues from her when he grabs her and throws her on the bed. There's a look of panic in her eyes when he pins her down with one hand and forcefully yanks her thong down her legs with the other. I think she's about to scream for security to help her but it turns into a loud moan when Angel buries his head between her legs and works his magic.

Every sound she makes goes straight to my cock and it strains against my fly. Her hands are fisted in his hair and her back arches off the bed several times before sagging back down, accompanied by a frustrated sound as he brings her to the brink of orgasm time and time again. I know exactly what's she feeling -- I've been on the receiving end of Angel's oral attentions before. It's like he doesn't need to breathe and the way he uses his tongue... mmm. My jeans are really fuckin' uncomfortable now so I unzip the fly to release some of the pressure. Ah, that's better. Angel stops suddenly and grins up at her before nipping at her inner thighs. Panting, her head comes up off the bed to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," she whimpers.

"All you had to do was ask," he replies before going back to work. Her head flops back down on to the pillow and her hands are clenched into the sheets on either side of her. Before long, she's thrashing around on the bed. I reach down to unbutton my jeans and pull my dick all the way out and begin to stroke myself slowly. God, she looks so hot writhing around with a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Red comes with a scream and I groan too.

Angel sits up and faces me, leaning against the wall. He draws one knee up and rest his arm on it. He runs a hand over his chin to wipe away the juices and gives me a look that clearly says 'what the hell are you still doing over there?' I simply grin at him and lean back, resting both of my arms on the back of the couch. I look over at Red who's still trying to recover, chest heaving and eyes closed. He shrugs and closes his eyes and begins to stroke himself lightly. I have to laugh to myself. Only Angel would come to a strip club to service a girl who's supposed to be servicing him.

Red finally is up again and she licks her lips at the sight of Angel touching himself. She moves so that she's on all fours in front of him, moves his hand away and takes over the job of stroking him, sucking on one of his balls. Damn, I have the perfect view from this angle. Not only can I see what's she's doing to Angel, but I have a damn good view of her ass and pussy as well. She stops touching him and he opens his eyes to look at her, only to squeeze them back shut, groaning loudly, when she takes in her mouth all the way. Damn, now that is not an easy task. I'd say Angel is a good eight inches or so and Red here just swallowed him down in one go. I groan as my cock pulses and grip the back of the couch. Angel opens his eyes again and makes eye contact with me.

"Mind if Taker joins us now?" he rasps. Red sucks hard on the way up and his hips raise off the bed in an effort to follow her mouth. She looks over her shoulder at me, then down at my jutting erection.

"Ready when you are, big boy," she says and wiggles her ass at me before going back to work on Angel. Now how can I refuse an invitation like that? I make my way across the room, stripping off my clothes along the way.

I smooth my hands over her ass and give hard smack to one cheek. She squeals around Angel's cock and he hisses in response. I grin. This could be fun. She moans as I slide one finger into her pussy, and Angel squeezes his eyes shut. She's so damn wet. I bring my finger to my mouth and suck the juices off. Mmm. I tease her entrance with the tip of my cock, and she pushes back against me. Well, someone's a little anxious. I grab her hips to still her and she whimpers. I wait until Angel locks eyes with me before I thrust all the way into her. She moans deeply around his cock and he throws his head back against the wall and shudders at the sensation. "Fuckkk."

Oh yeah, this is gonna be real fun. I begin thrusting hard, setting a quick pace. Red is so fucking tight around my cock and it feels so damn good. I stroke my hands up sides and cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Everything I do to her results in a reaction from him. Every thrust I give, I get a gasp or moan from Angel. Shit, it's almost like I'm fucking both of them at the same time. She deep throats him again and reaches a hand down to fondle his balls. He throws his head back, a harsh groan emitting from him as he comes into her mouth. She swallows and lets him slip from her mouth.

She buries her face into his hip and moans as I pick up the pace. She begins to meet my thrusts with her hips and it's all too much for me. I bring one hand between her legs and stroke one long finger over her clit expertly. She screams and comes, clamping down on my cock so hard it's almost painful, but oh so fucking good as she milks me for all I'm worth as I come too. I pull out of her and collapse on the bed beside Angel. Damn, we definitely have to do this more often.


	4. 4

I sit in bed, reading a book about peace and light or some shit. Trish gave it to me earlier, insisting that I read it. She said that my soul was too dark or somethin'. I swear this book is written half in another language. What the fuck is a 'chi'?

I throw the book on my nightstand, and cross my hands behind my head. Obviously, Trish is much more of a book person than I am. She's the last one Angel brought in. I'm not even sure what she's doing here. Not that I don't like her. I mean, she's a nice person and easy on the eyes, but it just seems like she doesn't... fit with the rest of us.

There's a knock on my door, and Becca steps in.

"Hey," she says as she dives onto my bed, causing the headboard to bang against the wall a couple of times.

"Shut up!" I hear Hunter's voice through the wall.

"You shut up!" I yell back. He's the one who's always making a racket over there. Or it might be Shawn. Or both.

Becca laughs softly and rolls onto her side to face me.

"So, did you have fun last night?" she asks as she traces my tattoos with one finger.

"Mm, I could ask you the same thing. You left awful quickly with Trish," I reply, knowing I'll get a reaction out of her.

"I did," she says simply, although her cheeks are starting to colour.

"Wanna give me a play-by-play of the action then?"

"Taker!" she gasps and slaps my arm. It doesn't hurt at all. I just laugh at her while she glares at me.

"I know you saw us the other night," she says suddenly.

I instantly know she's talking about the night I walked in on her with Trish. "Did you, now?"

"Mmhmm," she says as she moves to straddle my waist. "That was very polite of you to leave."

"It was, huh?" I bring my hands from under my head and gently grip her hips. "Do I get a reward then?"

"Hmm, maybe. If you're a good boy."

"I'm always a good boy," I grin as I slide my hands under her shirt to stroke the soft skin underneath. She snorts at my comment and I can't help but laugh. It sounds so funny coming from her.

She lies down with her head on my chest, tracing the tattoos on my arm again. I'm not sure how long we stay like that, but it feels nice just to be able to relax with her comfortable weight on top of me. Her touch becomes lighter and lighter and it's starting to tickle. I can tell she's thinking deeply about something. I squeeze her gently. "Whatcha thinking about?"

She's quiet for a moment and then asks, "How did you meet Angel?"

Ah yes, let the game of Twenty Questions: Angel Edition begin. I've come to expect it from her, but that doesn't mean I can't be difficult about it. "Why?"

"I just… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She frowns and averts her gaze.

Hm, now that's a look I don't like on her. I guess I'll tell her the damn story. Jeez, I must be getting soft. "He bought me."

"He _bought_ you?" She looks at me disbelievingly.

"Yeah," I laugh as I remember that night.

_God, why won't this fucker go down? I laid on the mat, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch my breath. I glanced over at my opponent who was doing the same thing. The crowd started to boo at us. Blood thirsty jackasses. Well, if blood is what they want, then blood is what they'll get. I got to my feet as my opponent did the same. As he charged at me, I grabbed him and locked on a triangle choke. Most of the crowd roared in approval, but I heard a few colourful curses from a guy in the front. I grinned inwardly and pulled as hard as I could until my opponent started to bleed from his mouth and passed out._

_"Here is your winner, The Undertaker!"_

_"Fucking hell," front row guy said._

_I smiled to myself as I slowly made my way to the back. That'd teach him to bet against me. My smile disappeared as soon as I passed through the back doors._

_"What the fuck are you smiling at? Go shower and get back in your cell," Bischoff sneered at me before heading through the doors, to collect money no doubt._

_I rolled my eyes and headed to the showers. I peeled off my clothes and stood under the shower, letting the warm water pelt my sore muscles. I shut it off after the water started to go cold. It's surprising that there was even any warm water to begin with. Bischoff's a stingy little bastard. He probably makes a shitload of money off us, but leaves us with practically nothing._

_After drying off and putting on a pair of jeans, I headed back out into the hallway to my cell. Bischoff was already standing there, waiting impatiently for me. I walked down the hall as slow as humanly possible, just to irritate him. I stopped in the doorway of my cell and turned around to face him so he couldn't close the door._

_"Get in," he growled through his teeth._

_Fuckin' little weasel. I contemplated snapping his neck, as I've thought about doing many many times before. Sure, I'd be free, but I'd have nowhere to go. I have no family. Nobody wants a high school dropout working for them. Well, maybe they'd take a high school dropout, but they definitely wouldn't take one who was also a murderer._

_I sighed to myself and took a small step back into my cell. Bischoff slammed the door in my face and locked it._

_"Good job killing that guy tonight. That'll show that bitch Heyman not to try and make money off of me. I bet he's shitting himself for losing one of his best fighters…" Bischoff's voice trailed off as he walked down the hall away from my cell._

_What? I killed him? Oh shit, I really didn't mean to do that. I flopped down onto the cot and stared blankly up at the ceiling. That's four people that have died because of me now. It's not like I always had a choice in the matter. One of them damn near took my eye out once._

_I'm not sure how long I was thinking for -- hell, I don't even know how long I've been here since Bischoff offered me a "job" after seeing me wandering the streets. Your sense of time gets warped when you're living underground and have nothing to measure it by. But the worst part is I don't get to fuck anyone. God, it's like I have a fuckin' permanent hard-on when I'm not fighting. Life here sucks ass._

_I was about to relieve myself of my goddamn erection when I heard a noise outside my cell. There was a man standing there regarding me silently. He had short black hair and was dressed all in black -- nice pants, shoes and dress shirt. But the thing that struck me the most was how pale his skin was. Seriously, if vampires were real, I'd say he was one. Or maybe he was an angel of death here to take me to hell for all my sins. That is, if there actually was a hell and angels wore Armani._

_It was getting a little unnerving with him staring at me like that. I was about to ask him how he got in here when Bischoff appeared at the edge of my cell._

_"How much?" pale guy asked Bischoff, but he was still staring at me with unblinking eyes. Huh? How much what?_

_"Depends on how long you want him for," Bischoff replied._

_Oh, hell no. I knew that Bischoff whored some of the guys out to well-paying people, but nobody had ever wanted to even try and mess with me. And there was no way I was gonna let it start now. I got up off the cot and moved to the front of my cell. I gripped the bars near pale guy's head and glared down at him menacingly. He was pretty tall. Not as tall as me though. I could take him._

_"To purchase."_

_"What?" Bischoff and I said at the same time._

_Pale guy turned to Bischoff. "To purchase," he repeated slowly._

_"You can't have him. He's my best fighter," Bischoff said firmly. That's the first time I've ever heard him say anything even remotely nice about me._

_"I'll pay any price you want."_

_"Any price huh?" Bischoff scratched his chin. I could almost hear the cash register going off in his head and see the dollar signs rolling around in his eyes. "Let's go talk in my office."_

_I watched them walk down the hall as long as the view from my cell would let me. So he wants to buy me, huh? Well, I'll be damned if I'm gonna play boy toy to some rich jackass with too much money to spare. Even I'm not horny enough to do that. If he tries anything funny, I'll break him in half._

_I was still standing there at the bars when they returned a few moments later and Bischoff unlocked my door. "Looks like you're free to go, Taker."_

_"You might want to put on a shirt. It's windy outside," Pale guy said to me before he turned and headed down the hall. I stood there in shock for a moment before grabbing my shirt off the end of the cot and pulled it on as I followed him out of this hellhole._

_Once I stepped outside, I had to stop and breathe in the cold night air. God, I haven't been outside in a long time._

_"You coming?" Pale guy asked from where he was leaning against a black car. Does this guy own anything that's not black?_

_I hesitated. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. My legs had already taken me half towards the car before I decided that I'd see what he had to offer. If anything, I could just steal his money and run, right?_

_He turned to me as I got into the passenger seat._

_"You have family somewhere?" he asked._

_"They're dead."_

_"What happened to them?"_

_"There was a fire. I couldn't…" I trailed off as I thought about that night._

_"I see," he said shortly, "We'll go to my place then."_

_I frowned at him. "I'm not gay."_

_He arched an eyebrow at me. "I didn't say you were."_

_"And I ain't gonna be a slave or nothin' for you."_

_"I didn't say that either." His lips twitched and a smirk appeared briefly before he continued, "You're free to leave anytime you want."_

_I looked at him in surprise. It sure didn't sound like a lie. I was silent for a moment before asking, "How much did you pay Bischoff?"_

_"That's nothing you need to worry about," He said as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking space._

_"Okay... Gonna tell me your name then?" I asked._

_"They call me Angel," was his reply._

_Angel? I let out a short bark of laughter as I remembered my thoughts when he was standing outside my cell. Angel of death, indeed._

_"Are you takin' me to hell?" I asked, half seriously._

_He frowned at me as he headed onto the highway. "Why would you say that?"_

_"Never mind." I rolled down the window so I could breathe in some more cool night air._


	5. 5

_Randomness: Why do the robins and pigeons outside my place walk across the street instead of flying? It's like they forgot they have wings. They look both ways before crossing the street too! XD There's also this fox that walks on the sidewalks and crosses the street at the 3-way stop. I guess my neighbourhood is just weird.  
_

_and yay a review! :D_

_Anyways, onwards...  
_

_____

"Wow, you were such homophobe," Becca teases, "So, what did he do to change your mind?"

"What makes you think he did anything?"

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Because you're being all evasive about it now."

I give her a half-grin. "A few days after I first came here, we were just sitting around having a few drinks. Somehow he got it out of me that it was my birthday and he asked if I wanted anything. I was still horny as hell and said that I could use a good blowjob right about now. I wasn't serious though..."

"And he did it?" she asks with her mouth hanging open.

"Yup. And fuck was it good. I came so long and hard," I swallow and I can feel myself getting hard just thinking about it. "Best damn birthday present I ever got," I laugh and look down at Becca who's looking more than a little flushed. I wonder if she realizes that she's grinding her hips into mine?

"Well, that paints an… interesting mental image," she says.

"Wanna paint some more mental images?" I grin and press her hips closer to mine.

"You're such a sex fiend!" She laughs and slaps me on the arm.

"Mm, I guess I can't deny that."

"So, you and Angel have kissed, yeah?" she arches her eyebrows.

"No," I say slowly and frown at her. Why the hell would we be kissing?

"But you want to, right?"

"What? _No._"

"Oh come on, you let him suck you off and you two are together all the time and--"

"Look darlin', us guys ain't like you women. A good blowjob is just a good blowjob," I interrupt her because it sounds like she's about to go into some long ass rant about relationships that she learned from Trish.

"I think you protest too much," she singsongs. She's about to say something when she notices the book on my nightstand. "I didn't know you were a reader."

"I'm not," I roll my eyes, "Trish wanted me to read it.. Said I'm too dark or somethin'."

"Well, you are a Prince of Darkness," she teases.

"Not you too," I groan.

"Why do they call you guys that, anyways?"

"There was this guy at a store..." I shudder as I remember said guy.

_No sooner had we stepped through the doors of some upscale store Angel frequented, did a bleach blonde man come flying towards us._

_"Angel, Darling!" Blondie grabbed Angel in a hug and made a show of placing a kiss on each cheek. He turned to me. "And who is this delicious-looking fellow you brought with you?"_

_"My friend," Angel said with a smile. He found this highly amusing, I could tell._

_"Hi," I said awkwardly. I began to become a little uncomfortable. Blondie was raking his eyes over me and looked like he wanted to eat me. Never in my life had I felt a stronger urge to run away screaming._

_"He needs some nice clothes. Black," Angel said. Of course he'd want black. Well, I do look devilishly handsome in black, if I do say so myself._

_"Of course, right this way! We'll have your boyfriend looking fab-u-lous in no time!" Blondie said way too enthusiastically and practically skipped towards the back._

_I started to say that I didn't want to look 'fabulous' and I definitely wasn't Angel's boyfriend when Angel jabbed me in the ribs and whispered, "Shut up… He'll give us a huge discount."_

_"Fine, I'll play along," I sighed loudly._

_Half an hour later I practically ran out from the fitting room. Angel put down the magazine he was flipping through and got up from his seat and grinned at me. "Have fun?"_

_"He was adjusting the clothes on me way more than necessary. God, I think I could sue him for sexual harassment," I hissed._

_Angel burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile just a little bit at his outburst. Blondie came out from the fitting room and gasped. I cringed inwardly and inched away from him and closer to Angel._

_"Look at you two! Like matching princes of darkness," Blondie clapped his hands together and sighed dreamily, "Gorrrrgeous."_

"Aww, big bad Taker being scared off by an itty-bitty bleach blonde?" Becca snickers at me.

"He kept saying I shouldn't be so nervous, that he didn't bite. I wasn't so sure about that," I grimace. "The first time we went to The Station, Angel reserved us a table under the name 'Princes of Darkness' as a joke, and it just stuck."

Becca chuckles, dropping her head back onto my chest. She's quiet for a moment before saying, "He sits outside at night sometimes."

"Who? Angel? What are you, spying on him?" I laugh. Man, she's really got it bad.

"Yeah, Angel. And no, I'm not spying on him. You can see him down there from my window," she says, "Actually, it was Trish who first noticed him down there."

"Trish, huh?" I smirk, "So your bedroom adventures with her take you all over the room and onto the windowsill?"

"Taker!" She moves to slap my chest but I stop her with one hand.

"Nuh-uh. You can't just go around hittin' people, ya know," I tease, "So you wanna tell me where your bedroom adventures do take you then?"

"No," She groans and she buries her face into my chest. I chuckle at her and she mumbles a 'shut up' at me. It's a few minutes before she speaks again.

"Don't you ever wonder how he has enough money to take all of us in? I mean, he picked us all up off the streets. Well, except for Trish--"

"Where'd he get her from?" I ask curiously.

"She said they met in a library." A library? What the hell?

"Anyways," she continues, "He just gives us all credit cards and lets us buy whatever we want. Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "But if it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?"

"I guess so…" she says. She doesn't seem convinced. I'm not so sure I am either.


	6. 6

I can't sleep. And it's not just because Shawn and Hunter are either killing each other or doing other unspeakable things in the room next to me. It's just one of those nights where sleep avoids me. I get out of bed and walk down the hall to Becca's room. I'm about to go in when I hear her moan.

"You like it like that, huh?" Trish's voice drifts through the door. My mind brings up all sort of informative images of what 'like that' is, and I start to get hard. God damn, is everyone getting some tonight? I go back to my room and pull on some jeans over my boxers. I need to get out of this house.

I step outside through the front door and breathe in deeply. Night is my favourite time of day. It's when everything is quiet out here. Even back in the underground, nighttime was when I got to fight. I kinda miss fighting. But I don't miss being locked indoors inside a cell. Or hearing Bischoff beat the crap out of some poor guy who lost a fight. Or when I killed someone by accident. I guess the cons outweigh the pros. Oh yeah, I definitely don't miss the sexlessness, if that's even a word -- I'm sure Trish could tell me if her mouth wasn't preoccupied elsewhere. My dick throbs in protest and I mentally slap myself. Damn it, stop thinking about them.

I go over to the table on one side of the porch and take a seat on the edge of it. An unfinished game of dominoes is still there from earlier in the day when Nash and I were playing. Trish and Becca had somehow convinced us to help them plant flowers in the garden instead. Nash went over first and I know it's because he knew he was gonna lose to me. Bastard. So, I'd gone over to the garden too but the two of us weren't much help. The girls ended up yelling at us to leave because we were more interested in throwing dirt at each other than anything else. I mean really, you'd think they'd know that two former underground fighters wouldn't be any good around flowers.

Nash and Jericho are both from Bischoff's underground like me. We didn't know each other, apart from recognizing each other as one of Bischoff's fighters. It's not like there was much time for socializing down there. I only knew their faces because my cell was at the end of the hall and I passed by their cells every time I had a fight.

I'm not sure where the other guys are from. They seem built well enough to be fighters, but if they were, they definitely weren't at Bischoff's with us or else I'd recognize them. I think I've actually fought Shawn before. If it's the fight that I think it is, there was blood everywhere by the end of it and my recollection of that night is hazy at best and I'll bet my opponent had the same problem. Shawn has this ugly scar on his lower back and sometimes I wonder if I'm the one that put it there.

I don't know Becca's story either. I just know Angel brought her in the same night as Shawn, and she was very skittish around us initially. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want to talk about it to anyone that attempts to, so I don't bother asking. No point dwelling in the past, I guess.

I wonder if Angel is in the backyard like Becca says he sometimes is. I get up and begin to walk around to the back of the house. It's no mansion or anything like that. Just big enough to house all of us comfortably. It's located in a wooded area miles away from civilization. But that's no problem because there's four cars for us to use.

As I round the corner of the house, I see that he is indeed there. I'm a bit surprised he's still wearing his regular clothes instead of sleepwear or something. He's standing by the koi pond, staring up at the night sky. I silently move to stand next to him.

"Why are you always lookin' up there?" I ask when I get there.

There's a glimmer of a smile before it disappears. Instead of answering me, he crouches down and swirls a finger in the pond. The water makes a 'swishing' sound when the fish swim away from the disturbance in the water. The pond used to be just a pool of water with nothing in it, until Trish insisted that we couldn't have a koi pond without any koi in it.

"I have to go," he says quietly.

"Go where?" I frown in confusion.

"Away." He gets up and turns to me.

"...Why?" I ask slowly. What the hell is going on?

"I got too involved," he replies. Like that makes any sense.

"What--"

"I'm sorry, Mark," he says, looking me straight in the eyes. There's a look of sadness and confusion in them, mirroring my emotions right now. He turns away from me abruptly and starts quickly walking away. I feel like I'm rooted to the ground as I stare at his retreating form.

"Wait!" I yell and go after him. When I make it to the front of the house, his car is already disappearing down the road into the night.

**-- End of Book 1 --**

__________________________

_Book 2 is all done too but only in my mind __:P__ I just have to give it a textual form. It'd be so much easier if I could just cut my mind open and let you read from there, but that would probably involve lots of blood and pain so I think I'll just have to buckle down and get typing. _


	7. Book 2: Heaven

**Book 2: Heaven**

**

* * *

  
**

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!" Loud, off-key singing drifts from the kitchen. Must be Shawn.

"When the moon starts to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amorrrre!"

I walk into the kitchen. Yep, that's Shawn. He's wearing an apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook' on it, but he's used a marker and drawn on an arrow pointing down to his crotch. Hunter's idea, I'm sure.

He shoves a huge plate of omelette at me when he sees me.

"I hope you didn't cook this with that," I say, gesturing to his apron.

"Ha! Now that would be one talented cock," he clears his throat, "I mean cook."

He grabs another plate and we go and join the rest of the people at the table.

Randy groans, "Hello! I'm trying to eat here."

"Then eat, jerky," Jericho jabs his fork at him, "Or I'll eat your share too."

It's been almost a year since Angel's left and none of us have seen or heard from him since. We've been doing our best to move on and it seems to be working out for the most part. I tried to chase him down that night in one of the other cars, but he had too much of a head start for me to able to find him.

Becca had really rough time dealing with it, and pretty much attached herself to me for the first few months. I won't admit it to anyone--not even Becca because she'd just make a big deal out of it--but I miss him too. A lot. Damn bastard.

"I'm going out to get groceries," Trish announces.

"I'll go with you," Becca says. Good, that'll keep her preoccupied at least for a little while. Wait, what?

"You're going to get _groceries_?" I ask incredulously. What the hell?

"Yeah, you know... Like food? We're almost out," Trish gives me a weird look and opens the fridge door, "See?"

Sure enough, the fridge is almost empty.

"Bye!" One of them flaps her hand in front of my face as they leave.

It's just that in all this time I lived here, I've never heard of any of us going out to get groceries. We don't get any mail either. Or fill up on gas. And nobody has ever said anything about having to pay bills for anything. Now that I think about, there aren't even any utility poles on the road to the house. Huh.

A loud scream breaks me out of my thoughts and chairs clatter to the floor of the kitchen as we all scramble to see what's happening. Becca is running from the front door with her hand over her mouth. I grab her as she tries to run past me and notice that she's crying. She fists two hands into my shirt and sobs into my chest. I wrap my arms around her tightly. I've never seen her so upset before. What the hell happened?

Trish is standing, unmoving, in the doorway, but her back is to us and I don't see what's wrong. Randy approaches her slowly and she jumps when he gently moves her out of the way. He grimaces. Now, I see what's wrong.

"Holy fuck," someone says.

I can vaguely hear the sound of someone throwing up behind me. I'm glad I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast or else it'd probably be all over the floor too.

There, in the doorway, is a box of bloody and severed _human body parts_. And on the top of the pile is Angel's head. His _head_. What the fuck. I'm in such a state of shock that I don't even notice the business card placed between the lips until Randy starts to pull it out.

"It says 'Your savior is dead. See you soon.'" He flips the card over, "There's an address on the back."


	8. Two

_I'm supposed to be deciding on my courses for next term right now, but I had 9 hours of class yesterday and work today, which means I had to get up wayyyy early which negated any sleep that I did manage to get which means I can't concentrate on the stupidly complicated course timetables and descriptions and such, so I decided to finishing writing this part instead and yes, I'm aware this is a muy long sentence and probably doesn't make any sense anymore.... and yeah._

_Ok less talk, more action._

* * *

We're all sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the tabletop. Becca is in my lap. She stopped crying a while ago, but is still clinging to me. I hold on to her tightly, partly to comfort her but partly because I think I might just float away if I don't hold on to something. Nobody has said anything for however long we've been sitting here. I don't even know how long it's been. My mind is blank. I feel numb. All I can concentrate on is the sound of the kitchen clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Was it always this loud?

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nash slams the table with his fist, making all of us jump. We all stare at him.

"We can't just rush in unarmed. We don't even know who this guy is," Jericho finally says.

"One: we're not unarmed. I have guns. Two: I don't care who he is or thinks he is. I'm not sitting here and waiting for him to come kill us."

"Where did you get guns?" I frown, suddenly very wary of him. Was he secretly plotting to kill us all?

"I went to Charlie after… after this morning. He knows people," Nash explains. Ah.

Everyone is looking at me, waiting for my call. I guess I'm leader because I've been here the longest, but I don't know if I should be leading. I mean, the only person I've ever had influence over was my little brother and that was when I was just a kid. Bischoff picked me up off the streets when I was just barely an adult, and I lived my whole life underground until Angel came along.

_Angel_. This is for him. I steel myself mentally. I have to do this.

"You have enough guns for everyone?" I ask Nash. He nods. I don't know why, but I really feel like I have to go and do this.

"We're going," I say with a firm nod, "Randy and Jericho, you're staying here with Trish and Becca. Everyone else move out."

"Taker…" Becca places a hand on my arm as I get up.

I take her hand off my arm and place a kiss on her knuckles. "I have to do this."  
_____

We pull up to the address on the business card. It seems like a normal-looking house, although it's in the middle of nowhere. There are no cars in the driveway but the lights are on both floors are on.

I peek in the windows as the four of us approach the front door. I don't see anyone. I motion for the guys to stand close to the wall beside the door, out of the line of sight of the peephole. I stand on the other side of the door and reach a hand out to knock. After a few moments the door swings open and a guy sticks his head out to look. I immediately grab him by the throat and yank him outside. His eyes are darting around wildly and he grasps feebly at my hand around his throat. Shawn draws his gun.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't shoot your head off right now," he says calmly, "And if you make any noises to draw attention to us I won't give you the chance to talk, understand?"

The man does nothing but glare at him at first but his face is quickly turning red and he finally nods vehemently. I loosen my grasp just enough so that he can speak. He takes two huge gulps of air before speaking in some weird accent, "This is about the man, yes? The angel?"

"Yeah," Hunter says as he cracks his knuckles, "Was it you?"

"No! No, I promise I didn't do it. The master, he, he did it!"

"So you're telling me you had nothing to do with any of this?" Nash asks.

"No... Well, yes--I, I delivered the box. But that's it, I swear!"

Hunter's fist smashes into the man's face so hard that he goes flying out of my grasp and thumps against the wall of the house. I guess Hunter's from the underground fight scene too.

The guy's face is a mess and eye is starting to swell already. I crouch down, grab the man by the shirt and shake him hard, making the blood running from his nose fly everywhere.

"Where is this master of yours?"

The man just groans in agony. I shake him harder. "Answer me or I'll make you wish you were dead already!"

"Basement… in the basement."

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No. The others… They are not... yet." He makes some pathetic noise and holds his head in pain.

"What others?"

"I don't… They are... Ritual…" The man gasps out a few audible words before passing out. What a lightweight. I throw him to the ground and turn to Shawn.

"Shoot his legs so he can't come in," I say to him.

Shawn puts a bullet in each leg, and the only reaction is a twitch from the unconscious man.

"Alright boys, let's go visit 'the master'."

We all draw our guns and I can't help but notice how weird it feels to be holding a gun. After so many years of fighting with my fists, it just feels very unnatural to be holding a weapon. My hand wraps awkwardly around it.

We scour both the main floor and upstairs to make sure there really is nobody else in here before heading down to the basement. Nash kicks in the door before we all rush in. Four guns immediately aim at the dark haired man--the 'master', I'm guessing-- standing at the end of a room by what looks to be an altar. He's dressed in a black cloak with some weird symbols on it.

The room is dark, lit only by some candles scattered around the room. I can make out a pentacle drawn in chalk in the middle of the floor.

He greets us with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I've been expecting you."

I try not to take my eyes off him but my eyes are drawn to the dozen or so women that are hanging from the walls. They're all naked and handcuffed to crosses attached to the walls.

"Holy shit," Hunter breathes.

"Aren't they beautiful?" The master sighs, gazing at them.

"You sick fuck! Why did you kill Angel?" Shawn demands. I keep my eyes on the master and my gun pointed at him, but inch towards the walls. All of the women are hanging limply and look dead.

The master's face turns into a scowl. "The angel didn't belong here. I saw the way he tried to rescue you all from your lives of misery. It makes me sick just thinking about it. He was disrupting everything. The only ones who truly deserve to live are the ones who worship Lucifer. Lucifer always win. The strong survive and the merciful fall."

Man this guy is totally off his rocker.

"You killed Angel because he _helped people_?" Shawn asks incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was just so disgusting. He was tampering where he shouldn't have been. The angel even 'rescued' those that didn't need rescuing. That stupid blond woman--"

_Trish_.

"Why do you keep calling him 'the angel'?" Nash cuts him off.

The master's face contorts into a mask of confusion before he starts laughing like maniac. Pretty soon, he's laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face. I have half a mind to go over to him and rip his tongue out and shove it down his throat so he'll shut up.

"You.. You don't know?" he gasps out through his laughter, "_You don't know!_"

Hunter growls. He aims his gun at the altar right next to the master and shoots the leg out, causing the stuff in the altar to crash to the ground around the master's feet. "Stop laughing before I blow your fucking head off!"

The master stops abruptly and looks at him wryly. "You can't kill me. I'm immortal. That was the deal. Thirteen innocent souls for the price of one." He gestures to the women and then the pentacle. It's starting to _glow_. What the fuck.

"Hm, we'll just see about that, huh?" Nash shoots the master in the leg and he falls over screaming.

I nearly jump the fuck out of my skin when I hear a groan behind me. The woman on the end --God, she can't be more than twenty years old-- lifts her head up and looks around blearily through her dark hair hanging over her face. She's alive!

_"Promise me you'll take care of her."_

_"She'll come to you one day, Mark."_

Angel's words from that night in the cemetery hit me. She's the one, I know it. I hold her still and shoot the chains of the handcuffs and put away my gun so I can catch her as she collapses into my arms. I bring my arms around her back to hold her to me, but almost drop her when my hands come in contact with blood. Lots of blood. I look down her back and there are several deep wounds that run the length of her back. It isn't until then that I notice the pools of blood on the dark floor under each woman, although the other puddles are dried already. She grasps my arms weakly, and I hold her to me and turn around to see Nash standing over the master.

"Answer my fucking question!" Nash yells.

The master starts to laugh again but when he notices me, his eyes widen. "NO! She's supposed to be dead. Thirteen souls..."

He grabs something off the floor from the pile of stuff that fell off the altar when Hunter shot it. Oh shit, it's a gun.

Two shots ring out and before I know it, I'm falling backwards and my head smacks against the hard floor. Ow, fuck that hurts. There's a sharp pain in my chest and I'm having trouble breathing. I gasp for breath and look up at the young woman laying motionless on top of me. How can someone so tiny weigh so much? I can't feel my arms let alone move them. I think I hear several more gunshots and some yelling but I'm not sure. My head is throbbing and everything sounds dull. The pain in my chest intensifies as I gasp for breath again and I shiver. It's cold. It's so damn cold. And it's getting darker. I blink several times but it's not helping any. Why is it getting darker?


	9. Three

_I started naming the chapters in Book 2 using words (ex- "Three" instead of "3") because stupid thing won't let have two chapters with the same name even though they automatically number the chapters anyways_.

_Anyway, naked fun time in this chapter. Rawr._

* * *

Mmm, that feels goods. I crack one eye open. I can tell I'm lying on a bed beside a window. All I can see outside the window is an intense light and it hurts to look at it so I close my eye again. My balls feel all warm and tingly. I open my eyes and look down. Angel is mouthing my balls and lazily jerking me off with one hand. Oh, so that's what feels so good. Wait, what?

"Angel?" I'm suddenly very much awake. He pauses what he's doing and grins up at me.

"Hey, big guy," he says and turns his attention back to my cock, swirling his tongue over the tip.

What the hell? I groan harshly and my hips jerk upwards involuntarily when he takes me all the way down his throat. Angel's dead. But there's no mistaking that mouth. I wonder how long he's been at it because I feel ready to explode already. All coherent thoughts leave my mind and all I can concentrate on is the feeling of his mouth on me. Damn, that's good stuff. I can only grip his head and stare down at him through half-open eyes as he works his wicked mouth up and down on me. I gasp as he scrapes his teeth lightly over the head of my cock and then soothes it with his tongue. Then he starts working his tongue all around while still sucking to head. One hand is stroking the base of my cock while the other is massaging my balls. At least, I think that's what's happening. All I know is that it feels really fuckin' good. Before long, my balls start to tighten and I groan as I feel my orgasm approaching. Angel removes his mouth and continues to stroke me as spasms rock my body and thick jets of cum spurt from my cock onto my chest.

"Wasn't that a good way to wake you up?" He grins at me.

"Mmm," is all I can manage as my head flops against the pillow and I try to catch my breath.

As soon as I can breathe without gasping, I tighten my hold on his head and pull him up so that he's face to face with me. He looks down at me with a small smile as I run my thumbs along either side of his jaw. I graze my fingertips up his cheekbones and his eyelids close when I move them over his eyes. He's real.

"I missed you," I say before I can stop myself.

"Missed you too," he whispers.

I glance down at his lips. I've never had to the urge to kiss another guy before, but I do now. I place a hand on the back of his neck and bring him closer so I can press my lips to his. Soon the kiss more urgent and he presses himself against me. I can vaguely feel the cum on my chest ooze when his chest presses against mine. I also notice his erection digging into my stomach. He sucks hard on my bottom lip and pulls away. It hurts, but in a good way. God, I feel like some damn virgin teenager again.

He rests his forehead against mine and we stare at each other in silence until I break it.

"Your eyes are black," I laugh.

He gives me a lopsided grin. "And yours are green."

"You died," I frown, abruptly changing the subject.

"I know," he says and props himself up on both arms. I can't help but grin a little at the look on his face when he looks down at his chest and sees the gooey mess on it.

"Look what you did," he laughs.

"I--I died too, I think." I can't remember exactly what happened. Why can't I remember? It's right there at the back of my mind, but I can't grasp on to it.

"Yes and no," is his cryptic answer.

"Whadya mean yes and no?" My eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"I'll answer all your questions later. But I think a shower would be good now," he declares and rolls off me.

I sit up and my eyes are drawn to the window again. All I can see is endless sky. I turn to Angel to ask where we are but he's already disappeared into the bathroom. I get up and head over there. My eyes nearly pop out of my head at what I see.

"What the fuck?"

He turns away from the sink to face me. "What?"

"You have _wings_!" I yell and grab him by the shoulders and turn him back around so I can examine them.

"Oh yeah…" he trails off like he forgot they were there.

"You forgot? How could you forget you have wings?" This has got to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had. Especially considering that we're both naked.

"I didn't _forget_ they were there." In the mirror, I see him roll his eyes. "I forgot that _you_ didn't know they were there."

He didn't have wings before, did he? I've seen him shirtless before. Hell, I've seen him stark naked before. I'm positive these weren't there before.

"Can I… can I touch them?" I ask, running my hands up his back and stopping where the two masses of black feathers emerge from his shoulder blades.

"Sure."

I stroke my hands gently over the feathers. They ruffle slightly in response. Shit, they feel so soft. I bury my hands into the feathers and I hear his breathing hitch. I immediately stop moving my hands, thinking I hurt him, and examine him in the mirror. His eyes are closed and he's gripping the edge of the counter. I smirk when I see his problem. His erection is a dusky purple, a stark contrast to his pale skin, and it's leaking copious amount of precum. Damn, he must've had that for a while now. Poor guy.

I reach a hand around a spread the precum around the head of his cock with my thumb. His hips jerk but he keeps his eyes closed. I grasp him firmly and begin to jerk him off, twisting my hand on the way up. I can tell he's already close to the brink by how hard he feels in my hand. I never thought I'd ever be jerking a guy off, let alone enjoy it. He's got a white-knuckled grip on the sink counter, and he's biting his bottom lip in an effort to stay quiet. Well, that's no good -- I wanna hear him.

Bringing my other hand up to his mouth, I use my thumb to pull his bottom lip out from under his teeth. He begins to pant but is otherwise quiet. I brush my lips against the back of his neck and his eyes fly open. Moving my mouth to the side of his neck, I nip and suck on his pulse point and slide my hand down his torso to fondle his balls, earning me a gasp and a loud moan from him. I smile to myself against his neck. That's more like it.

I suck hard on his neck and speed up my strokes. It's not long before he's rocking into my hand and comes with a cry, splashing the mirror with his cum. He takes a couple deep breaths before grinning at me in the mirror, clearing his throat.

"Shower. Now."


	10. Four

_Long chapter (by my standards anyways) trying to explain everything and I didn't know where to cut it, so here it is in it's entire longness... That's probably not a word but whatever :P  
_

* * *

Water droplets fly in every direction when Angel extends his wings and ruffles his feathers, and I'm effectively soaking wet again.

"Thanks," I say dryly, removing the towel from around my waist to dry off. Again.

He gives me a half-grin and shrugs, making his wings bump against the walls. His wings are fuckin' huge. He throws a pair of black pants at me, and pulls on a pair himself.

"So, this is heaven, huh?" I say while pulling on the pants, "And you're an angel?"

"Yeah… We went through this already in the shower, remember?"

"So if I'm here too, that means I'm dead?" I flop down onto the bed. Angel comes over and lies down half on the bed and half on top of me. He spreads his wings out just a little so they can dry out.

"Your body died. Your soul--you-- is here."

"Why can't I remember? I remember you died somehow and then I ended up here. It's like someone cut out that part of my memory," I frown. It's right there at the back of my mind. I feel it there.

"If you can't remember, it means you're not supposed to," he says and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"So you don't remember how you died either?" I ask and absentmindedly begin stroking his feathers. I think I'm becoming addicted to the feeling of them under my fingers.

"No. God doesn't want people going back just to get revenge. You'll remember when you're ready."

"Going back? Goin' back where?"

"Ever had déjà vu?" he asks.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" What the hell does that have to do with anything?

"You feel like you've experienced something before even though you haven't. But actually you have."

"You ain't makin' any sense."

"Every time you make a major decision, your life… It splits. Think of a decision like a fork in the road. You make a decision; you choose one path. Your reality is the path you choose, but a copy of yourself continues life on the other path."

"So you're sayin' there could be hundreds of one person?" I ask disbelievingly. That's just fucking weird.

"Theoretically, yes. It depends on how many major decisions the person has made. But they all live in different realities. In death, those who are deserving come up here and they get another chance to live. Some get to do it several times. You could go back, Mark. That is, if you want to," he smiles at me.

"Back to what? Livin' in your house without you? I don't want that," I say bluntly. I guess Becca was actually right about me and Angel all along. _Becca_. "What happened to Becca and the others?"

"I can't tell you what is happening there right now because I'm not there either. That reality doesn't exist for you or me anymore. It wasn't even supposed to turn out that way…" he trails off.

"What way?"

He gives me a sad smile. "I made the house, the cars, the money, everything. I wasn't supposed to though. We're not supposed to meddle in people's lives, but when I saw you lying there in your cell, I just couldn't look away. Then after I had you out, I started to feel sorry for others too…"

"Why aren't you allowed to help people? Isn't that what God does?" I know I probably sound like an idiot. My family was never overly religious in the first place, but after years of being trapped in the underground, whatever faith I did have went straight down the drain.

"It's not that simple, Mark. God made an agreement with Lucifer that neither side would interfere on Earthly matters. When one side deviates, the other side sends agents to rectify the situation. Usually, it's them that starts the problems. Anyway, that's not what's important right now. You have the chance to go back to a different reality, a different life. You may encounter Becca and the others again there, but there's no guarantee they'll be the same people you remember."

"But why am I up here? I ain't a nice person. I swear all the time and, and..."

"Those are just words. It's the intention behind the words and your actions that make you who you are."

"But I killed people. My family--"

"You didn't kill them," he cuts me off, "You just weren't able to save them from the fire. And the ones in the underground were self-defence."

I could go back. I could start over, erase all those stupid mistakes I made. Maybe I could see my family again. But they'd be here wouldn't they?

"Can I go see my family here?" I ask. I really want to see them again. It's been so long.

"Only if you decide to stay here. They'll be here forever though. I think you should go back and have more fun first. You only have a couple hours left to decide. That's why I had to wake you up," he grins.

I contemplate it for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I will."

"Well let's go get you started then," he announces and pulls me up off the bed with him.

A thought occurs to me as his feathers leave my fingers. "How come you have wings and I don't?"

"I was an angel long before I met you," he chuckles.

"Then what the hell were you doin' on Earth?"

"Hey, us angels have to let loose and have some fun sometimes too," is his reply.

He talks so much more and is just more animated here. Not like that mysterious, reclusive man back on Earth who didn't talk much. I guess he was trying to lessen his involvement with us. He seems so different. Still dresses in black though. Heh.

"Is your name really Angel?"

"Yeah, Angel the angel," he quips with laugh and opens the door, "I was Angel long before becoming one."

I take a step outside and I realize too late that there's no ground there! Oh _shit_. I'm falling forward, but Angel grabs my arm and yanks me back into the doorway.

"What the _hell_!" I yell, sticking my head out to look down. The house is floating in the air, a good hundred feet or so above the ground. So _that's_ why I could only see endless sky in the window. "Did you fuckin' booby trap your house or what?"

Angel bursts out laughing.

"No, look," he says and points next door, "All the houses are like that."

There are no houses to the left, but all the houses that I can see on the right are floating too. I shake my head. "That's just fucked up."

"We can all fly, remember? It's no problem for us. And it stops people like you from just walking into someone's house," he pokes his tongue out at me.

I glance down again at the ground and quickly look back up and swallow. Jeez, I'm tall enough already. I don't need extra distance separating me from the ground.

Angel moves behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. What's he--Oh no. No no no. No!

"Ready?" he asks.

"_No_," I croak, but he's already leaped out from the doorway, and we're swooping down towards the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut and I think a squeak escapes out from my lips, but I'll just deny it later. The landing is surprisingly graceful, but my heart is still beating like a jackhammer in my chest. He keeps his arms wrapped around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Now wasn't that fun?" he asks. I can hear the grin in his voice. I turn my head to look at him. Our faces are less than an inch apart.

"Sure," I reply slowly, lying my ass off. He can see right through it, I'm sure. He was always good at judging people. Maybe it's part of being an angel. Maybe that's why he was always looking up at the sky back on Earth. Like that night in the cemetery when--

"I made a promise to you," I say, suddenly remembering, "To take care of someone for you."

"She's fine, Mark," he assures me and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"Awww, that's so cute!" a female voice from above us exclaims. I turn my head upwards to see an angel hovering above us. She flies down and lands a few feet in front of us, tucking in her white wings. She's a tiny little thing-- barely comes up to my chest. Her hair is dark blue and is all hanging all wildly around her face, from flying around, I guess. But something bothers me. She looks familiar.

"You look familiar," she says to me, cocking her head to the side. Huh.

"Go away," Angel says to her, like the way you would tell off a roommate.

"Uh-uh, Angel. I'm grounded because of you. You owe me a favour," she says with a mischievous look on her face, "And I think I want to see some more guy on guy action!"

"Uh, darlin'..." I start but trail off because I'm not really sure what to say to her. I'm a little taken aback at her demand. Back in the underground, I could just knock out anyone who was stupid enough to challenge me in any way, but I can't do that outside. Even that freaky blonde guy from the store way back when. It didn't feel right to be hitting defenseless people, and I sure as hell ain't gonna hit this one here. She's kinda cute.

"Ooh, I like his accent. It's hot," she giggles. This is definitely not how I pictured heaven to be like. Aren't angels supposed to be all serene and chaste and whatever? Now that I think I about it, I guess Angel doesn't fit that bill either. My mind is taken back to earlier when he woke me up with his mouth. Yeah, he definitely doesn't fit. Lucky for me.

"Sorry, Gwen. He's on his way back," Angel says to her.

"Ohhhh," she pouts before smiling brightly, "Well, I guess we can do it when he comes back here then. Bye now!"

She spreads her wings and takes off into the air.

"Who was that and why do you owe her a favour?" I ask, watching her until she becomes a tiny dot in the sky.

"She's my neighbour," he answers, "And the favour is nothing you need to worry about."

"So she's the girl next door, huh?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Don't get any ideas," he replies with a laugh.

We start walking along the brick path. I expected heaven to be more... cloudy, I guess. But it looks pretty normal, like it could be some upscale gated community in the suburbs or something. Well, an upscale gated community with floating houses. Okay, a little less than normal. Or would that be more than normal?

We're heading towards what I can only describe as a huge white palace at the end of a bridge. It's magnificent and elaborately decorated, and looks just like a castle straight out of one of those storybooks my mother used to read to my brother and I as a little kids. My brother always wanted to her to read The Ugly Duckling, though. God, that was such a long time ago.

I see several angels flying overhead as we start crossing the bridge. I guess we're walking because I'm too heavy to carry. Not that I'm anxious to be up in the air again any time soon.

"How come you have black wings when everyone else has white?" I question when I notice this.

"I like black," he says almost defensively, "And God is a very understanding being."

I get the feeling he's not telling me everything, but I decide not to push it.

"So this is where God lives, huh?," I say as we near the huge palace at the end of the bridge, "Impressive."

We pause at the end of the bridge in front of the gate.

"So, you gonna go back with me?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"I can't," he says ruefully, "I'm on probation."

"Probation?" I laugh, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not allowed back on Earth for fifty years. My punishment for messing around with people's lives."

I suddenly notice that one of the guards at gate is glaring at Angel. I turn to Angel.

"You're an outcast, ain't ya?" I tease him, "Livin' in the house on the end, havin' non-conformin' wings, bein' glared at by authority figures..."

"Yeah," he replies good-naturedly with a grin, "But you love me anyways, right?"

I think about it for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

I pull him to me and give him a kiss. I hear the guard clear his throat loudly several times but we ignore him. Reluctantly, I pull away.

"You think I can get me a set of black wings like these when I come back?" I ask, fingering the soft feathers.

"I think that can be arranged," he says with a grin. He places a one last kiss on my lips and nods to the guard to take me in.

"She wants to see you too," he says to Angel. He nods.

"She?" I ask.

"Yep, she."


	11. Five

_Only one more chapter to go after this one, or more like an epilogue rather, which will be up soon. Just in time for me to start working on my term-end assignments for school and exams next month. Yuck._

* * *

We're standing in the middle of what looks like it could be a study in a big ass mansion. Thick volumes of books are lining the bookshelves by the walls. All the furniture in here looks expensive. Really fucking expensive. Even the carpet under my bare feet feels expensive. I begin to fidget because I feel so out of place here. I glance over beside me at Angel, who's standing with his hands clasped behind his back, looking overly calm. Why am I so nervous?

"Shouldn't we be wearin', ya know, shirts? And shoes?" I say quietly to Angel, so the guard standing by the door in the corner can't overhear us. He's been glaring at us the whole time with his holier-than-thou attitude. Jackass. Okay, I guess if I want to be literal, he actually is a lot more holy than I am, but that's besides the point.

"She doesn't really care too much about these things," Angel replies with a grin.

"So, God is a woman, huh?"

"Yeah--Actually, more like a big ball of light, but takes the form of a woman often," he explains, "Probably because it's familiar and easier for humans to connect with."

"So why do humans think God's an old guy with a beard?"

"Humans get a lot of things wrong," he quips, "They're all worried about Martians and werewolves, when it's the gremlins they should really be worried about."

"Gremlins?" I echo. What the hell?

"Nasty little buggers, they are," he says with a straight face. I actually believe him for a moment until I see his lips twitch and then I know he's lying.

"Very funny," I say dryly.

"Just trying to loosen you up," Angel murmurs and discreetly rubs a hand over my lower back out of the line of sight of the guard, "You were looking kinda tense."

I take a deep breath. I guess I am kinda tense. "So we just wait now?"

"Yep."

He turns his head back to face forward and an laugh escapes my mouth when I notice the hickey that I put on his neck earlier. I reach my hand out to touch it, but the guard clears his throat loudly. I turn to look at him. He's glaring down his nose at us. Why the hell are all the guards so uppity around here? I scowl at him and have to stop myself from going over there and punching him in the face. Probably not a good idea. We're in the house of God, he's got a very large and pointy spear, not to mention divine back-up. Yeah okay, definitely not a good idea.

"Don't mind him. He's just doing his job," Angel murmurs and turns me around to face him. One corner of his mouth turns upwards briefly before adding, "Doesn't mean we can't make it difficult though."

He pulls me closer and his lips meet mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth immediately. I wish I could see the look on the guard's face now, but this feels too good. My cock twitches and I moan when he begins to suck on my tongue.

I see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye and hear the guard boom, "AHEM!" followed by the sound of his spear thumping on the ground.

"Oh, let them have their fun," a female voice says, "You may leave now."

Feeling more than a little heady, I pull away from Angel, just in time to see the door close behind the guard as he leaves. It isn't until then that I notice we have company. There's a beautiful woman standing there. She's wearing a white dress with a gold trim, looking like one of those Greek women in those paintings at the museum.

She smiles at us and I'm instantly overcome by an intense feeling of warmth and love, something I'm not used to. It's something I haven't felt since I was just a kid, and even then it was never this strong.

I fall to my knees and my gaze drops to the ground. I hear her approach me and the bottom of her dress comes into my field of vision, the white material swirling just above the floor. I feel her soft hands on my shoulders and my heart rate speeds up.

"Rise, my son," she commands gently.

I get up but keep my eyes pointed towards the ground. She moves her hands from my shoulders and cups my face with both hands, forcing my head up to look at her. Everything about her is just breathtaking. I swallow hard when I look into her eyes. There's one thing that blatantly clear in her eyes--She loves me and always has loved me. I don't know how I know this, but I do. I can't believe I ever doubted that there was a God. All those things that I did to people, people that I hurt...

"I don't deserve to be here," I whisper.

She gives me a soft smile and places a kiss to my forehead. "Of course you do, Mark. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. You're just here sooner than originally expected."

Her eyes look over my shoulder at Angel. My eyes are transfixed to her face but I hear him come closer to stand beside me.

"Angel, my dear," she says and cups his face with one hand before moving it to brush her thumb over the hickey on his neck, "This is an interesting look for you."

"Mark thinks so too," he smirks at me.

I shoot him a look before returning my eyes to her face. I open my mouth but no words come out. Am I supposed to talk about these things in the presence of God?

She laughs and I can't help but think it's the most beautiful sound in the world. I'm instantly put at ease. She turns to me and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry. I know how much you humans like sex."

"But Angel's not human," I blurt out, and rub a hand over the back of my neck when I feel the blush creeping up on it.

"Ah yes," she smiles, "But he does enjoy the human realm very much. He spends more time down there than up here. Isn't that so, Angel?"

"Not anymore," he mumbles.

"Now Angel, fifty years is a light punishment. You did get Gwen involved too, after all."

Gwen. Wasn't that the girl outside? Angel's neighbour? Then it hits me. She was the one Angel wanted me to protect.

"I know," he sighs, "But Mark told me he killed people. I wasn't sure if Lucifer--I had to make sure Gwen brought him to us first."

And she had something to do with my death. That's why she seemed familiar. I still can't remember exactly what happened though. Wait--What does Lucifer have to do with me?

"Very well, but I'm not going to lighten your sentence."

"I know," he says quietly.

"I think I already know the answer to this question but was it worth it?" she asks him, running her hand over his hair as if he was a little kid.

He turns to look at me and grins. "It was."

She smiles and places a kiss to his forehead. "You may leave now, Angel."

He nods and gives me a quick kiss.

"Have fun down there. I'll see you when you come back up here," he whispers to me before exiting the room quietly.

She places one hand on my lower back and guides me to one of the sofas to sit down. Her hand moves along my arm, seemingly examining the tattoos. She traces over the one of a demon thinking.

"This is very realistic," I vaguely hear her comment but my mind is elsewhere.

"What does Lucifer want with me?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"There's a war slowly brewing, as much as I hate to admit it," she explains with a sad smile, "Lucifer is building up his army, and he will take anyone he can get--Even the souls that don't truly belong to him. However, I know he won't start anything until he has his army ready. It could take hundreds, possibly thousands, of years. It's nothing for you to think about now. What you do need to think about is where you would like to be sent back to. Any requests?"

"Well, I do like to fight…"


	12. Six

_I had originally intended to end this story with this chapter (you'll see why), but now I'm entertaining the idea of writing a sequel revolving around the heaven/hell war. Still haven't decided yet, so this is it for now._

_Thanks for reading and special thanks to my two faithful reviewers, Souless666 and Pain Syndicate ^^. Any review is always better than none :P This was my first fic and it's nice to know at least a few other people enjoyed reading it.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

It's about a week before WrestleMania. I'm sitting under the ring listening to Shawn talk and waiting for my cue. It's been over nine years since I was 'sent back'. I'm a professional wrestler here in this reality. It turned out that I was sidelined at the time because of some nagging injuries. I had actually re-injured myself while preparing for my return back then, and I briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with me. I never had these problems in the underground. But there was no fucking way I was gonna retire just when I got to live again.

I had contacted Vince, the owner of the company, and proposed a character change. Something about the old character made me uneasy, especially 'sacrificing' women on my symbol. I don't know. At least as the American Badass, there was no reason for the commentators to refer to me as the Prince of Darkness. I still cringe at that. I've since returned to a darker character, but that's fine by me as long as I'm not trying to cut people open with knives and shit. That's just fucking weird.

I frown a little when I hear Shawn's speech. Does he know? Things are a little different here but some things are still the same. Charlie still owns a strip club, and I've been there on several occasions. Trish owns a yoga studio up north, still preaching about peace and light, no doubt. Maybe I'll go visit it someday. I haven't talked to any of the boys about Angel. I have no way of telling whether or not they were sent back here like I was. Don't wanna come off as some lunatic if they don't know anything about it. I'm the locker room leader here after all and have a reputation to uphold.

Shawn's music hits and I wait a while before I burst through the ring and grab him by the leg. He falls to the mat and flails around like a chicken with its head cut off, to give me enough time to climb out of the hole into the ring. There's a bit of a scuffle before I pick him up for a chokeslam near the ropes so he can escape over them as planned. Almost everything in wrestling is all planned out. Which is all well and good because I don't have to worry as much about fighting for my life or accidentally choking someone to death. Of course, if some idiot tries something stupid on me, I have no problem with landing in some real offense on him.

He backs up along the ramp towards the stage, smirking at me the entire time. I give Shawn my patented glare as he dances around the stage like an idiot. Soon, he leaves and I make my way towards the back as well. I stop at the top of the ramp and listen to the crowd cheer. Fuck, I love that sound.

Passing through the curtains, I see Becca there giving Shawn a kiss. She's with him here, but that doesn't bother me too much. Shawn's a good guy. Although I'm a bit surprised he's not with Hunter anymore. They used to be together here, I think. They seemed like a sure thing too apparently, but Hunter fell head over heels in love with Vince's daughter, Stephanie. I guess when you're in that position, it wouldn't go over too well if the boss' daughter was sharing her husband with another man, huh?

"Rebecca. Shawn," I nod to both of them as I pass by on my way to my locker room. I resist the urge to smile back at Becca when she smiles at me. I make it all the way down the hall before I hear Shawn voice.

"See you at WrestleMania, Mr. Prince of Darkness!"

My step falters when I hear this._ He knows._ I turn around but he and Becca are already rounding the corner of the other hallway. I smile to myself and head to my locker room. I'll have to talk to him later.

Glenn, my half-brother, is in there playing video games. What a dork. I was really happy to find out that at least one member of my family was alive here. He told me once that he was glad that I wasn't the Lord of Darkness anymore, that it seemed like I wasn't quite all there at the time. I wanted to tell him that I really wasn't there, that I was actually living in another reality. But that would just complicate matters and I don't want to drive him away from me. He's a real goofball, and fun to have around. He's also pretty good at giving head, and has no problems with indulging me every once in a while.

"Hey!" he greets me and picks up something on the ground beside him and waves them at me, "I got us tickets to UFC 100."

I was rather amused when I found out that illegal underground fighting was neither illegal nor underground here. There are rules and restrictions of course, but that doesn't take away much. I watch it all the time. Maybe I'll give it a go if I get another chance from above. But right now I'm happy where I am.

Life is good.

* * *

**-End of Book 2-**

**

* * *

**


End file.
